


her delight is his reward

by starrytemptations



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytemptations/pseuds/starrytemptations
Summary: A diligent worker deserves whatever reward they want, and she knows exactly what she craves.





	her delight is his reward

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m alive, and I finally sat down and finished this piece that’s been on my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy!

She barely locks the door behind her when he appears in front of her, looming over her with his graceful stature.

“You have done well these last few weeks,” he says, always straight to the point. “Quite impressive for a new hire, although I expected nothing less.”

“It  _ was _ for the Milan shoot,” she answers, gazing up at him. “The best would be expected, sir.”

“Yes, you kept pace with even the senior designers,” he says thoughtfully. “A task like that is not the easiest to accomplish; I suppose you are due for some sort of reward.”

She subconsciously presses her thighs closer together at his words, and he does not miss it.

“You already have an idea, don’t you?” He murmurs. “What an eager thing you are.”

Impatient and greedy, she snatches that horrid tie of his and drags him down to her height so she can press her mouth to his, selfishly stealing another kiss. 

He smirks, surely amused by her impatience, and grasps the back of her blouse, wrinkling it terribly as he pulls her to him, his other hand coming to settle on her cheek. 

He bites the bottom of her lip and she lets out a soft moan as she grants him access to her sweet mouth. His tongue slips inside and brushes against hers, and her knees go weak. Only his arm around her keeps her standing as his tongue swirls around hers, savoring her delicious taste.

Someone speaks outside his doors and she whimpers as he pulls away from her.

“Hush now, or someone will find us out,” he tells her, clearly amused as she shoots him a glare. “Such a nasty look; it is not my fault you are so noisy. Aroused by a simple kiss.”

“You would have trouble keeping quiet too,” she snaps moments before a devious smirk crosses her pretty pink lips. 

She leans up and places another soft kiss to his lips before she sinks down to her knees, making sure to run her hands down the front of his shirt before reaching his belt buckle, which she is quick to undo.

He chuckles and strokes the top of her head.

“Are you playing games now?” He asks. “How naive.”

“We’ll see, Monsieur,” she tells him as she frees his semi-hardened length. He hisss as her fingers wrap around him. “I am not the only one who enjoyed our kiss apparently.”

She strokes him slowly for a moment, her thumb barely rubbing on his tip as a drop of precum leaks out. She smiles as she collects it on the pad of her finger, gazing up at him as she licks it off her skin.

“Oh, how delicious,” she remarks, and he swallows hard. It’s been a long time since she’s serviced him like so. “I wonder if you can keep quiet.”

She leans forward and places a kiss to the head, peppering several so up and down his cock, just barely granting him any sort of touch, and he huffs in frustration. 

Chuckling, she then takes his entire length into her mouth, cupping his balls with one hand while the other rests on his thigh. He groans, immediately gripping her hair, and she chuckles against his cock, sending divine vibrations through him.

She is quick, bobbing her head against him, gazing her teeth ever so slightly every time she takes a gentle squeeze of his balls. 

Her mouth is so hot and warm, shocks of pleasure course through his body as his fingers weave into her hair. Before long, he finds himself thrusting info her sweet cavern, forcing her along his length as he reaches for release, heavy pants leaving his breath.

She has her own agenda though and she pulls away from him just before he can reach climax and his chest heaves as he comes down from his near high, looking down upon her as she smirks back at him.

“Impressive,” she tells him. “Quiet but eager.”

“Always eager for you,” he remarks, reaching down to grab her and pull her up for another deep kiss. 

She pushes against his chest and they stumble backwards into his office before he spins around and presses her against the surface of his desk. She reaches back and knocks whatever papers are there to the ground as he covers his body with hers.

Mouths never parting from each other, she’s hasty to undo the buttons of his shirt at the same time he tugs down the zipper of her skirt, pulling it down her wonderfully soft and horribly bare leg.

He hums with pleasure when he sees what she is wearing underneath, his thumbs running over the top of her black stockings.

“My goodness, how bold,” he says, his hands coming to her knees as he slides her legs apart. “I will have to update the company’s dress policy. Lace as well?”

“Only the best for you,” she purrs, breathless as he draws his mouth closer to her core. “Oh, Gabriel…”

“Pet, you’re soaking.” He places a kiss to her inner thigh, just above where the lace of her stocking is, and she squirms. “All for me?” 

“Only for you,” she promises, leaning forward to run a hand through his hair. She never did like that gelled look he always went for. “Only ever for you.”

“Perhaps we should change that in the future,” he murmurs, eyes sparkling with ideas. “For now though….”

He runs a finger over her opening, a smirk gracing his handsome features, and then he buries his face in her core, fingers pressing into her thighs to keep her still as she jerks and cries out. 

She is unbelievably wet, and he laps at her sweet fluids like a mutt dying of thirst. He places open-mouthed kisses to her core, tongue occasionally swirling around her clit, and moans appreciatively when she pulls on his hair as a response.

“Gabriel,” she moans, rolling her hips against him and throwing her head back. “Oh, god, I’m going to cum…..!” 

She arches her back, fisting his hair in her grasp as she reaches her climax, gasping as he doesn’t relent in his pace, still eagerly pressed against her core and lapping at her fluids. 

He takes one hand off of her thigh, sliding two of his long fingers into opening, curling them ever so slightly as he continues kissing her most delicate place.

“Too much,” she warns him, voice weak. “Gabriel…”

Immediately, he pulls away, straightening and placing a soft kiss to her temple instead.

“Forgive me, pet,” he murmurs, hands finding hers as he gently pulls her to sit up on his desk. “I got carried away. Are you alright?” 

“I just need a moment,” she reassures, wrapping his legs around him to draw him closer, resting her head against his chest. 

“All the time in the world,” he promises, tracing circles on the back of her blouse. “I’d give anything to you, pet.” 

“I know.” 

Humming, Marinette leans up and he meets her halfway for a gentle kiss that quickly turns into something more. She runs her fingers over his bare chest, laughing ever so slightly when his cock twitches against her as a result, and slides his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground and join her skirt in a crumpled heap. 

He groans and shoves pants and underwear down his legs at the same time she slides her blouse over the top of her head, the straps of her bra sliding down her shoulders as she reaches for him again. 

“Wait,” she whispers just before he can enter her, and he listens. Placing a kiss to his shoulder, she gently pushes him away before turning over on the desk, offering herself to him with a slight wiggle of her hips. “Like this.”

“Anything, Marinette,” he says, voice hoarse as he grabs her waist, unable to believe he has the most beautiful woman in the world bent over his desk like this right now. “Are you ready?”

“Of course I am-oh!” She clutches the edges of the desk as he pushes into her finally, giving her a hair’s breadth to adjust before he is slamming into her. “Oh, Gabrieeeeeel!” 

The desk creaks and shakes, and she buries her face in the woodwork, searing with pleasure. His groans spill freely from his throat, the feeling of her walls clenching around his length almost too much for him. 

His name leaves her lips with every breath, every moan, and he loves it, picking up his pace to hear even more. 

She practically screams with delight as she reaches her release, and it is only then he remembers they are not alone in this building.

Pulling out of her in one quick fluid motion, he barely grants her the time to whine before he spins her around, hands cupping her bottom as he presses his lips to hers.

She lets out a surprised yelp, grasping at his shoulders as he picks her up with ease, and she wraps her legs around his waist as he walks her over to the window, the cool glass shocking against her burning skin.

“You’re mine for the world to see,” he murmurs against her skin, “but they don’t deserve to hear you like this.” 

Marinette moans as he buries himself in her once more, his thrusts relentless as he fucks her against the glass. 

“Yours, all yours,” she repeats, eyes shutting close and back arching in bliss. “Ohhhhhhh, fuck! Right there! Gabriel!” 

He silences her with another kiss, one hand on her waist while the other reaches behind her to undo the straps of her bra, throwing it senselessly over his shoulder. 

He cups her breast, kneading the soft flesh in his palm as his thumb runs over her hardened nub. She gasps into his mouth, tightening her legs around him, and he chuckles.

She rolls her hips to match his movements, desperate to get some sort of control back, but then he hits the right spot with a particularly hard thrust and she becomes undone in his arms, nails digging into his shoulder, into his back, as his name echoes throughout his office.

A few moments later, he groans into her mouth and warmth fills her as he spills his seed into her. 

Chest heaving, Marinette cups his face and kisses him sweetly as he peels her away from the window and carries her to the couch. 

Removing himself from her with a wet squelch, he sets her down on the couch and places a soft kiss to her forehead before he sits down next to her, smiling as she leans against him. 

“Did you like your reward, my dear?” Gabriel asks her, pushing the hair from her face. “You’ve earned it after all your late nights working.”

“I don’t think all of them can be counted as working,” she remarks, raising an eyebrow at him as she recalls who had joined her more often than not. “But thank you. You deserve a break too.”

Marinette presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Shall we clean up and continue the celebrations at home?” She suggests. “Maybe with some wine and a nice bath?” 

“A woman after my own heart.” Gabriel gives her a tender kiss. “I’d give you anything in the world, remember, my dear?” 

She smiles, and closes her eyes.

“I know.”


End file.
